No Way on the Subway
miniatur|Verfolgung im U-Bahn Tunnel Dialog (Ray und Phil sitzen am Tisch) *'Phil:' Bist du sicher, dass er in Ordnung ist? Hast du ihn gecheckt? *'Ray:' Ich sag dir, der Kerl ist gut. Hey, da ist er ja. Phil, Niko. Niko, Phil. (Niko kommt dazu) *'Phil:' Du bist also der Kerl, der um ein paar Millionen erleichtert wurde? *'Niko:' Ja.Willst du mich jetzt deshalb umlegen? *'Phil:' Ha, ha... Nein. Ich hab von dir nur Gutes gehört. Ein paar seltsame Freunde... aber weißt du... Was will man machen? *'Niko:' Du hast Recht. Ich war nicht gerade in guter Gesellschaft. (Niko setzt sich hin) *'Phil:' Ach so, du meinst diesen Typen? Der ist okay... Der zahlt und bei den Behörden hat er mich auch noch nicht verpfiffen. *'Ray:' Sehr witzig. Ha, ha. *'Phil:' Hör zu, uns fehlt 'ne Menge Kohle und wir haben ein Problem mit ein paar verdammten Bikern... *'Niko: '''Und ich hab Probleme, jemanden zu finden. *'Ray: Yeah, hab schon fast was rausgefunden. *'''Phil: Ein paar von unseren Jungs sind hinter der Kohle her.' '''Vielleicht kannst du dich um die Biker kümmern und sie beruhigen. Die sorgen Ecke Vauxite und Exeter für Ärger. *'Niko:' Sicher. ''(Niko steht auf) *'Phil:' Ansonsten kriegt ihr, Raymond und du, ein ernstes Problem.' '''Der Boss muss seine Kohle kriegen.' Auch wenn die Leute immer vergessen, ihm zu sagen, woran sie gerade arbeiten... *'''Ray: Jetzt mach keinen Stress. Was bringt es, über ungelegte Eier zu reden? *'Phil:' Sicher. *'Ray:' Natürlich bist du sicher, Phil. Ausgerechnet du. *'Phil:' Was zum Teufel soll das jetzt wieder heißen? *'Ray:' Nichts... Ich meine, du gehörst doch zu denen, die wissen, was läuft. *'Phil:' Ja, ja, ja, okay. (Niko verlässt wortlos das Restaurant) Niko ist angekommen *'Niko:' Du hast dir was unter den Nagel gerissen, was meinen Arbeitgebern gehört. *'Jim:' Scheiße, das ist der Schwanzlutscher, dem Johnny das Geld beim Diamantenhandel abgejagt hat.' '''Hey. Sehen wir, ob er mit ein paar echten amerikanischen Bikern mithalten kann. *'Biker:' Hah! Legen wir los! ''(Jim und der Biker fahren weg) *'Niko:' Na toll. Großartig. (Die Kamera ist auf einer Freeway gerichtet) Während der Verfolgungsjagd (Als Niko den Biker erledigt hat) *'Niko:' Oh nein! Dein Kumpel ist tot! (In der U-Bahn) *'Jim:' Ich hoffe, du hast deinen Spaß! Nach der Mission (Niko ruft Ray an) *'Niko:' Ich hab die Biker für dich erledigt. Johnny war aber nicht da. *'Ray:' Der andere Typ kümmert sich um ihn. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Mission miniatur|Auch über die Algonquin Bridge führt die wilde Jagd Fahrt zum angegebenen Treffpunkt. Nach einer kurzen Sequenz fliehen die beiden Mitglieder von The Lost, die es zu erledigen gilt. Jedoch solltet ihr euch anfangs erstmal auf das Fahren konzentrieren. Nach einigen Kurven erreicht ihr die U-Bahn. Driftet um 180° und folgt den Bikern in den U-Bahn-Tunnel und versucht dort auf jedenfall einen zu erwischen, wenn ihr nicht schiessen wollt, könnt ihr einfach abwarten, denn einer macht einen fatalen Fahrfehler und klatscht gegen einen Zug aus der Gegenrichtung, was Niko auf lustige Weise kommentiert (z.B. sagt er: "Huch, ich glaube dass das der J-Zug war"). Den anderen Biker könnt ihr, egal wie viel ihr auf ihn schießt, erstmal nicht töten. Spart also lieber eure Munition und passt stattdessen auf die entgegenkommenden Züge auf. Nach kurzer Jagd befindet ihr euch auf der Algonquin Bridge. Jetzt wird die Jagd einfacher, da die Biker langsamer werden und später stehen bleiben. Nachdem ihr sie erledigt habt erhaltet ihr einen Anruf von Ray Boccino, der euch erzählt, wo der von euch gesuchte Florian Cravic stecken könnte. Damit wird automatisch die nächste Mission gestartet. Besonderheit * Auf der Algonquin Bridge ist eine Unfallstelle, da dort zwei Züge zusammengestoßen und entgleist sind. Dies ist im Spiel einzigartig. Hält man neben den entgleisten Zügen an, dann wird die Nachricht eingeblendet, dass man durch Betätigen der „Einsteigen-Taste“ in den Zug einsteigen kann. Dabei handelt es sich allerdings um eine fehlerhafte Meldung, Niko kann die Züge in keiner Weise betreten. * Dies ist die einzige Mission in GTA IV, in welcher der U-Bahn-Zug hupen kann und auf der linken Seite fährt. * Teilweise sieht man auch stehende Züge, dies kommt im sonstigen Spielverlauf ebenfalls niemals vor. * Diese Mission ist chronologisch fast zeitgleich mit der Mission Was it Worth it (TLaD). Nachdem Jim von Johnny befreit wurde, setzte Ray Killer auf Johnny an und ließ Jim von Niko töten. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn euch die Biker entkommen oder ihr sterbt. Siehe auch * Wilder Schusswechsel unter Bikern endet tödlich Video-Anleitung Galerie 4919-gta-iv-no-way-on-the-subway.jpg 4921-gta-iv-no-way-on-the-subway.jpg|Der GTA-IV-Jim-Fitzgerald (links) 4922-gta-iv-no-way-on-the-subway.jpg|Die Verfolgung in der U-Bahn 4923-gta-iv-no-way-on-the-subway.jpg 4924-gta-iv-no-way-on-the-subway.jpg|Jims Leiche Fortsetzung Datei:Icon-ray.png – Ray Boccino → Weekend at Florian's Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionsübersicht en:No Way on the Subway es:No Way on the Subway pl:No Way on the Subway pt:No Way on the Subway ru:No Way on the Subway Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Ray-Boccino-Missionen